knucklecrackerfandomcom-20200213-history
Gump
Gump is in the second set of Special Ops maps you unlock. You unlock it by finishing all five of the Sculd missions in conquest. The map is shaped to be a smiley face with creeper coming out of the depressions that make up the mouth and eyes, and from where the nose would be. Strategy: If you start the mission and do nothing, just watch how long it takes the creeper to reach the lower right of the screen and note how long it takes to do that, you will get an idea of how long you have to get things built. Not much room for error here. Three things need to be accomplished: #Create defensive perimeter around Odin City because the creeper WILL be knocking on your door. #Build an energy infrastructure, initially using collectors. #Reduce the flow of creeper - either by capping emitters (very difficult) or attacking the depressions with emitters with depth-penetrating weapons like flying mortars or drones (much easier). If you can do all these simultaneously then you will be able to link up the totems. There is more than one way to go about this but here are some rules of thumb: #Defense is usually accomplished with blasters placed to the north and west of the city. Less is better here, because the best defense is a good offense! Two blasters on the north on one in the west are enough. #The flow of creeper is pretty strong, so, don't build on too large an area or it will be impossible to defend long enough to build offensive weapons. You will need collectors on the smiley face anyway so build most of your collectors westward, don't build too far north. And note that the amount of energy required if you do things right is minimal so reactors are not really necessary. #Once you have a minimal defense, go on the offense. Build either mortars or drones and send them into the "eyes" of the enemy! If you do this effectively the creeper will recede and your defense will hardly be necessary anymore, after all, it was just something to throw up quickly to buy you time to build your offensive weapons. =Strategy Step by Step= Here is one strategy that works. I have heard you can also win by moving the city but don't know the details of that. Don't Move City - Fly Mortars Instead! #Start by building connectors, make a string of them connecting the city directly west to the smiley face. Build some to the north but not too many, creeper is coming soon! #Start building blasters almost right away, build the first one and let it get full of ammo, then fly it up where it can attack the smile depression right where the emitter is and also do double duty guarding your west from creeper seep. Only when your first blaster's in the air get two more blasters started that you will leave in place to defend the north. #Build a mortar below the smiley, and let it shell the smiley once or twice while it fills up on ammo. Build two mortars if you want - you can win with just one mortar, but it might be faster with two. #Fly loaded mortar(s) over to bomb the eyes. Mortars can only sit on creeper for about 2 shots, don't leave your mortar there too long or it will be destroyed. #Refuel mortar(s) and repeat as necessary, meanwhile build connectors up the sides of the happy face to activate the totems. #Once you get connectors close enough to the eyes you will no longer have to fly your mortars, unless you only have one mortar you'll have to go back and forth between the eyes. #Once you have the eyes under control quickly build connectors to activate your final totem. Category:Special Ops Category:Planets